


Сублимация

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dark, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mental Illness, PWP, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Этот процесс возбуждал бы его намного больше, будь он хоть чуть-чуть похож на убийство.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 20





	Сублимация

**Author's Note:**

> Немного литературной психологии убийцы. Аластор сублимирует свои маньячные наклонности в данный акт.

  
— Зачем мне это? Удовольствия я не получу, тем более _так…_ — длинные жёлтые зубы демона блестят в полумраке.

Забравшаяся к нему на коленки полуголая Чарли нелепо разевает рот. Знает, что _как_ лучше не спрашивать. Аластор умеет так выразительно молчать, наполняя воздух треском радиопомех, что какие-либо вопросы отпадают сами собой. Да и ей самой не хочется произносить что-либо вслух; кажется — скажи хоть слово, и оно тут же попадёт в прямой эфир, даже если микрофон Радио Демона лежит на подлокотнике дивана в метре от неё.

Чарли, молча, продолжает ёрзать по костлявому гибкому телу в поиске чувствительных точек, несмотря на исходящие от него: ауру ужаса и вибрацию силы. Но она же — отважная принцесса Ада, ей нечего терять, и она никогда не умела останавливаться. А ещё она любопытна, как и все девушки её возраста.

Аластор, игнорируя узкие горячие ладони, проникнувшие к нему под рубашку, наматывает светлую прядь на палец; нюхает. Пахнет клубникой и серой; в её аромате нет ни одной капли демоничности. Неудивительно. Чарли такой ангелочек с виду. Да и по происхождению тоже. Сатана ведь — ангел в отставке. Может он сам и забыл об этом, а вот Аластор — нет.

— Вряд ли ты захочешь меня настоящего, — демон, наблюдая за отпружинившим от его пальца локоном, делает ещё одну ленивую попытку вразумить создание с праведными чертами лица, которое лишь по нелепой случайности относит себя к исчадиям ада.

Ни её отец, ни она — ему не ровня; на его счету грехов гораздо больше. Он когда-то был человеком, серийным убийцей. Существом более жестоким, чем большинство здешних обитателей. И радугу внутри него уж точно бесполезно искать; но девушка липнет к нему, как диковинная зараза, стремясь разбудить в нём те чувства, которых никогда не было.

Аластор смотрит на ёрзающую по нему Чарли плотоядно, но в то же время скучающе. Одной ладонью он придерживает её за бедро, ощущая жар тысячи свечей под её кожей, другой — упирается в шёлк дивана: когти приглушённо клацают об металлический каркас.

Девчонка с диким рвением губами исследует его шею, оставляя на ней жадные быстрые поцелуи, даже не понимая, что при желании он в мгновение ока может превратить её красивое, по общим меркам, тело в кровавый фарш — приятный его глазу. 

От этой мысли внутри становится сладко, низ живота тяжелеет от возбуждения. Леденящим импульсом по позвоночнику проходится жажда — совсем не та, которая гложет Чарли. Но Аластор лишь судорожно вздыхает, понимая насколько это навредит его планам. Да и скрыть убийство принцессы будет довольно-таки хлопотно.

Очень-очень холодные когтистые пальцы впечатываются в затылок Чарли, отстраняя её голову. Она на секунду теряется, но коленом ощутив сквозь ткань брюк напрягшуюся плоть демона, улыбается, полагая, что всё-таки его завела.

Аластор, разглядывая её раскрасневшееся лицо и чувствуя жаркие волны, бегущие по её телу, решает, что нужно дать Чарли то, чего она от него хочет, тогда легче будет потом на неё повлиять. Если уж взялся изображать из себя доброго самаритянина, придётся идти до конца. К тому же, пусть он и не может испытать определённую гамму ощущений сам, но он способен восстановить недостающие элементы через её реакцию и преобразовать под себя.

— Ну, хорошо, — со скрежетом радиоприёмника выдыхает демон в ухо Чарли, закусившей губу в предвкушении; его когти перемещаются с затылка вниз — к промежности, сдвигают трусы в сторону, с лёгкостью проникая внутрь пылающего тела; острые они только на концах, по всей длине гладкие и скользкие.

Девушка, облегченно выдохнув и сжав костлявые плечи тонкими пальцами, прижимается к худой и плоской груди Радио Демона своей мягкой. Тыкается бледным лбом в его. Только так. Знает, что целоваться он не любит.

Чарли внутри горячая и влажная (Аластор представляет, что от крови), её нервно трясёт. Ей абсолютно точно хорошо. Она с удовольствием насаживается на его пальцы, исступлённо и страстно — одними губами шепчет его имя. Аластор в этот момент думает, что ему действительно понравилось бы всё это, если бы он брал Чарли силой, причиняя адскую боль. Этот процесс возбуждал бы его намного больше, будь он хоть чуть-чуть похож на убийство. Вот если бы его когти вошли в неё до упора… Ухмылка демона становится совсем безумной.

Тело Аластора колеблется от сдерживаемой силы; в воздухе загорается несколько пурпурных рун; его тень под потолком бордового зала беснуется сама по себе, и все свечи в медных канделябрах на секунду гаснут. Что Чарли не следует сейчас делать, так это смотреть на его изменившееся лицо, но на её удачу — её глаза прикрыты от удовольствия.

Пара резких толчков, и стенки влагалища сжимаются вокруг его когтей, удлинившихся из-за принятия демонической формы. Чарли красиво прогибается в оргазме и слегка стонет. Аластор при этом вспоминает совсем другие крики и смачные хлюпающие звуки; его тело на мгновение теряет ощущение пространства; тень плотным коконом оборачивается вокруг принцессы Ада.

Когда через несколько секунд Чарли расфокусированно рассматривает лицо Аластора, оно уже приобретает обычное для него выражение — жестокого веселья; и тень болтается на своём привычном месте позади демона.

Девушка с болезненным восторгом в глазах дрожащими пальцами тянется к ширинке Аластора, но он, предупреждающе скалясь, сжимает её запястья, останавливая.

Чарли перед ним вся, как открытая книга, но страницы он всё же рвать не посмеет. Слишком легко. _Слишком скучно._

Кровавый взгляд Аластора обдаёт Чарли холодом: в нём затаённый вызов и тлеющий тёмный огонь собственных неисполненных желаний. Перед тем, как раствориться в алой дымке вместе с ублюдочно усмехающейся тенью, демон говорит ей, что _т а к а я_ ответная услуга ему не нужна.  



End file.
